Divided
by BlueStar29
Summary: Yugi's father and twin sister come back to town and stay with the family for a month. But how will Yugi's traditional father, whom he has been trying to impress his who life, thinks of his relationship with Atem?
1. The Announcement

_A few things on this one: Yes, it has two original characters in it, but they have MINOR ROLES. The main point of this story is the struggle Yugi has between the loyalty he has to his family and the loyalty he has to Atem. So, don't get too attached to my characters. They appear briefly and are here to form the story. Okay, try it out and see. They don't appear in this chapter, but will in the next. This is the prologue._

---

Yugi felt pure bliss as his lover's tongue invade his mouth. The kiss was absolutely mind blowing! Former Pharaoh Atem really knew how to please his lovers very well. It made sense, seeing as how the older had over 5,000 years worth of experience. Yugi usually felt inferior when thinking about this. He felt that he was not satisfying his dark lover enough as he was used to in the ancient past. But when asked, Atem always replied that Yugi was the best he had ever had. That statement always made all of the boy's insecurities instantly fade.

Hands began roaming the smaller body as Atem covered Yugi's small, slim body with his own. Somehow, the boy had ended up lying down on his bed. A thought entered the young one's mind. He had something that he had to tell his dark, and he had to tell him now before lust mad him forget. So, very reluctantly, Yugi pulled his mouth away, but his lover's lips followed the line of his jaw and began sucking on his neck.

"Mm, I have something to tell you …" However, Atem face followed Yugi's as he then plunged his tongue back into this light's mouth.

"Later …" The dark managed to say before he pulled Yugi's face back to where he could get better access to his lips. The light was contempt to just forget about his announcement and continue to let Atem dominate him, but it was too important and the announcement was nagging at him in the back of his mind, taking all the joy out of this particular make-out session. He pulled his mouth away again when Atem began to unbutton his shirt.

"I'm serious; there's something I really need to tell you." Atem's tongue moved to Yugi's neck again as the smaller began to speak, but quickly withdrew it when the ugly tone of seriousness covered that lovely voice. He sighed and leaned back against his bed, still practically hovering over his light.

"Fine. So what is so important that it had to interrupt our fun?" Atem's right hand trailed up and down Yugi's left arm. The boy smiled. He liked it when Atem gently massaged a random part of his body unconsciously.

The message he was about to give his dark was a hard one. At least it was to him. Earlier, Yugi's mother had a long talk with him and the end result was a rather unpleasant in Yugi's eyes. The talk had nothing to do with his relationship with Atem. In fact, she and Yugi's grandfather, Solomon, were happy that Yugi was happy. His mother's side of the family was very open and accepting. Yugi loved that about his family. However, all was not peaceful on his side of the fence. Yugi took Atem's hand and stroked it, hoping that it would sooth the other.

"Yami, you know that I love you; nothing or no one can ever make me stop." The look in Atem's eyes was one of panic. He had used this beginning before. Yugi immediately knew that his dark was misunderstanding what he was saying.

"You're breaking up with me …" His voice held so much sadness that even though it was not true, it broke Yugi's heart to hear it.

"What? No! I just told you that I love you!" Relief was written all over the dark's face.

"Well, if you're not using that line as a break-up line, then what are you using it for?" Atem folded his arms. "Because I---" Yugi placed a finger over Atem's lip and chuckled lightly.

"If you would let me finish, you'd find out." Atem drew the finger into his mouth and sucked on it. He was trying to break the tension of the conversation. The smaller was about to yank his finger away when he thought it might be better if his lover had something to distract him when he heard the news. "My dad and my sister are coming to visit …" Atem looked at Yugi and halted the suckling of the small digit in his mouth. After a moment of silence and a wide-eyed stare, Yugi urged Atem to speak.

"That's it?" Yugi was taken aback. Quite the unexpected response.

"What do you mean 'that's it?'"

"Well Yugi, the way you were acting, it made it sound as if it were something life threatening." Atem said with a smile. Yugi looked at the blanket on his lover's bed.

"Maybe not life threatening, but it's still a challenge." The dark lifted the boy's chin with his finger so that those beautiful purple gems the little one called eyes were staring into his own.

"Why do you say that, Love?" The boy sighed and instantly crawled into Atem's arms, which happily always welcomed him.

"You don't know my dad; he's very … to put it lightly, traditional." Atem understood now. Yugi was afraid of what his father would say about their relationship.

"I'm sure he's not that bad." Yugi's response was a sudden snort.

"The man has never accepted me for the way I am. My whole life, he has tried to shape me into the son that he always wanted."

"What do you mean?" Atem's hand caressed Yugi's arm yet again.

"He never understood that I didn't like baseball, yet he signed me up for little league when I was seven. I always liked swimming; it was the only sport I was good at, but he said that 'normal boys don't swim'; and then bought me a football when I asked for a crayon set."

"Wow, sounds like a hard head." Yugi nodded.

"And I bet he's influenced Yoko to think exactly like him, too." Yugi stated more to himself than to Atem.

"Who's Yoko?" The dark asked with a raised brow. Yugi looked at his lover. He must not have heard Yugi say that his sister was coming as well.

"She's my twin sister." Atem's confused brow was joined by its mate.

"You have a twin?!" Yugi rolled his eyes.

"Do you know anything about me at all?!" Amazingly, the two of them used to share a body and a mind, but Atem had no idea that Yugi had a twin sister.

"Well, besides your mother, there really are no females in this house." Yugi smiled. Seeing this, Atem soothed his light. "And besides, how is the lighter half of my soul a twin?" Yugi shrugged.

"I don't know. I guess that an extra egg was fertilized in my mom's womb and it just happened." Yugi said. Atem soothed his light as much as he could.

"So why do you believe that your father has influenced your sister?" Yugi's eyes held a saddened feature to them. He looked like he all he wanted to do was bawl his eyes out.

"Our family is basically divided. My dad usually favored Yoko over me, claiming that she was his 'perfect little princess'. My mom's easy-going nature usually helped me deal with that. She kinda favored me over Yoko because Yoko usually always argues with her." Atem listened intently, rubbing Yugi's shoulders as he spoke. "Our parents aren't divorced, but when Dad got transferred, it kinda gave them an excuse to separate … and us too…"

"I don't understand, Yugi. You have never given a care about what people think of our relationship; so what makes this situation so special?" Yugi leaned into Atem a little more.

"Yoko was my first and only friend when I was growing up. We were closer than close; in fact, we basically had our own world, complete with language!" Atem chuckled.

"Twins do that."

"Yeah, but Yoko's opinion means a lot to me because she's a major person in my life … or, at least she was." Atem nodded in understanding. It was natural for twins to be close and maybe even depend on each on each other. From Yugi's description, it sounded as if Yugi and Yoko suffered the same fate that their friend, Joey and his sister, Serenity, had suffered: being unexpectedly ripped away from each other.

"And your father?" The dark asked. He saw Yugi cringe at the mention of his father.

"Why else? He's my dad, we're family." Yugi said. He sighed and sank into Atem's bed. "I wish he was like your dad." That statement was a bit surprising to Atem.

"My father? Why?" The light laughed lightly to himself.

"I met your dad, remember? When you refused the Afterlife and wanted to stay with me. He appeared and gave us his blessing. He seemed to happily accept our love." Atem thought about that. Yes, his father was an honorable, proud man and accepted Atem's decision so that he could be happy. Yugi and their friends had seen and heard Aknonkanon tell Atem how proud he was of his son, and that he loved him and wished him the best.

"I guess you have a point." The dark joined his light by lying down on the bed. Noticing that Yugi was still in sad thoughts, he decided to ease the tension. "Yugi, you don't have to worry," he gave the little one a soft kiss on the lips; "everything will be alright." Yugi smiled.

"I hope so." With that, the couple returned to making out, deciding not to worry about things until that time came.

---

That night, Yugi's mother, Ashita, made a delicious dinner. She was always one to cook a full dinner on Sunday evenings. The woman brought the last part of the dinner, the garlic potatoes, out of the oven.

"Here they are, nice and warm." Ashita stated with a smile as she placed a spoonful on everyone's plate.

"Thanks, Mom." Yugi said. Garlic mashed potatoes was always one of his favorite dishes. Ashita smiled. She knew that her baby boy was growing up, but there was no reason she could not get in a few more moments of mothering while he was still a minor.

"Everything is delicious, Mrs. Moto." Atem said. He had never had potatoes like this back in Egypt; they were either raw or cooked whole. He preferred the potatoes to this time rather than that.

"Why, thank you, Atem, Dear." Atem's cheeks turned almost as red as his eyes. He found it weird that she had accepted the entire truth so well and had taken to him just as well. For a while, there were a few moments of silence before Ashita broke it.

"Yugi, I'm going to need you to move your clothes into Atem's room." Yugi stopped in mid-bite and looked at his mother. She continued eating as if nothing was wrong.

"Okay, uh … why do you need that?"

"Because your sister will be using your room during her stay here." All of a sudden, Yugi began choking on the potatoes in his mouth. Atem grabbed Yugi's drink and offered it to him as the younger gulped it down. After a long exhale, followed by an inhale, Yugi spoke.

"What?! My room?! But Why?!" He screamed as he slammed the silverware in his hands down on the dining table. "You can't do that, Mom!" The red-headed woman shrugged.

"I'm sorry, Dear, but there's nowhere else for her to sleep." Yugi sat back down in his chair, but he was far from finished.

"But why my room?"

"I would have thought you would like sharing a room with Atem for a month." Ashita said, turning to Atem and smiling. Both boys knew she was kidding, but still, it was a little unnerving.

"Mom, you can't just kick me out of my own room and automatically assume that I want to bunk with him!" Yugi said, pointing his thumb to his lover. The former Pharaoh, who remained silent decided to speak up for himself. Ususally he did not get between Yugi and his mother, but this was different.

"I feel I should take offence to that, Yugi." Yugi placed his hand on his lover's thigh and gave it a gentle squeeze to let him know that his previous statement did not mean how it sounded. Ashita glared at her son for using such a tone with her.

"Yugioh Hikari Moto," Yugi cringed at his mother for addressing him by his full name; she usually only did that when she was really pissed off, "you are going to let your sister sleep in y our room while she is here, and that is final! IS THAT UNDERSTOOD?!" The boy lowered his head in defeat, he knew better than to contradict his mother when she was angry enough to use full names.

"…Yes'm…" He replied very softly.

"Good. Now, clean your plate and then go start picking things out and move them to the basement."

"Ashita, they won't be here for another week." Grandpa Solomon stated.

"Oh, I know, Dad, but I just want to clean that room before they get here."

"Uh, mom, where's Dad gonna sleep?" Ashita gave her son a look that seemed say 'isn't that obvious?'.

"Why, with me, of course." Yugi's response was a sigh. Apparently, his mother did not remember why his father and Yoko had left in the first place. It seemed that she already had everything worked out.

That that was beside the point. His real worry was that he did not think that it was a good idea to have Atem and him sleep in the same room. It was not that he did not want to; it was just that he knew how much Atem could not keep his hands off of Yugi for too long. Either the two of them would end up having sex every night or Atem would get on Yugi's nerves trying to have sex every night. Yugi liked his sleep, but Atem was one of those people who did not care if he had to get up early and had no sleep as long as he had fun. Either way, Yugi was screwed … with no pun intended.

---

_End of Chapter_

**Preview of Next Chapter**: _Yugi's father, Toshio and sister, Yoko, come to town and meet Atem for the first time. Toshio is not happy with having a "stranger" in __**his**__ house._


	2. Fathers, Sisters, Ties, and Kicking

_Guess what: I had my first real panic attack yesterday. I've been having pains directly over my heart and I started hyperventilating; it also didn't help that I was freaking out about the pain b/c I thought I was having a heart attack. So I had to go to the hospital. But, I'm okay now._

_This really isn't my most popular, but that's because it has made up characters in it. Just give this a try! I think you'll find that it's a little different from other stories like this. It's in the style of a prime-time-TV-drama and very family oriented. Like I said, small parts. I think this chapter will be much better than the other b/c it starts to get the ball rolling, and you may like the way I had Yugi treat Atem in this one. I actually think it's kinda funny._

_Anyway, I have a "mock" interview as my final exam coming up in two days, and graduation in two weeks (perhaps both were the causes of the panic attack), and so I really have to focus on the interview right now. There are so many things to look out for that I never knew before! Wish me luck, and enjoy this. I'll have the next chapter of **True Obedience** up sometime later._

_Chao!_

_---_

The next morning, Yugi met up with his friends at school. It started out as a normal day, well as normal as a day with Yugi could get.

"You have a sister?" Tea asked.

"Better yet, you've got a twin?" Joey added. Yugi nodded to both questions at once.

"Yeah; her name's Yoko and she'll be arriving in about a week."

"Why didn't you ever tell us about your sister, Man?" Tristan wanted to know. He placed an arm around Tea, who leaned into him. The brunette boy was basically letting everyone know that they were together and that she was off-limits. The smallest member of the group shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know, nothing related to her came up until now." Tea smiled. It would be nice having another female in the group for a while.

"So when are they coming?"

"Sometime next week. My dad's department is getting temporarily reassigned here until they settle this big deal they have to make. They'll be staying for about a month" Joey looked around before asking his next question.

"Do they uh … know?" He asked, lowering his voice to the point where only his friends could hear him. Yugi rolled his eyes as his best friend did this. He would never understand why Joey preferred to keep his sexual orientation on the down-low. Yes, they were all in relationships; Yugi had Atem, Tristan and Tea were together, and Joey was with, although he would never admit it, the infamous Seto Kaiba. Their relationship was a love-hate-affair type of thing; the two hooked up every now and then. It was more of a sexual attraction than anything else. They would argue, have sex, then argue again and the cycle repeated itself. Yugi sighed before he answered to let Joey know that he was a little peeved with him.

"No, Joey, they don't." The boy responded in a much higher voice than the blonde would have liked. Joey panic level had raised at least five levels when Yugi did that.

"Geez, Yugi; ya gotta mention it out loud?!"

"Joey, why do you try to keep it a secret, Man? It's no big deal." Tristan said. The blonde sank into his seat. He really wished they would change the subject now. Tea nodded to her boyfriend's comment.

"Yeah, I'm sure no one would think any less of you." Joey folded his arms and began to pout.

"I dunno whatcha talking, bout, Girl." His street accent became a little heavier. Whenever this happened, it usually meant that he was trying to cover something up, and the others knew it. The brunette female rolled her eyes and exhaled loudly.

"The fact that you just called me '_girl_' was a dead give-away."

"Shut up!" Yugi and the couple laughed at their, now blushing, blonde friend's expense. However, Yugi's joy was short-lived. His mind kept drifting back to what his sister and father would think about his relationship with Atem. He knew his father would hate it, but he was not sure about Yoko, and that was what scared him the most.

"I hope they'll be as accepting as you guys …" He mumbled out loud. Tristan leaned into the table and placed a hand on Yugi's shoulder. He knew that Yugi was a person who needed reassurance and this was the best he could do without crossing the line with Tea.

"Hey, if they're that ignorant about something as controversial as this, then is it even worth it to have their approval?" Yugi looked at Tristan after being asked that question. He really had no answer for it at that time.

---

A week came and went. Today was the big day. Solomon and Ashita went to the airport to welcome their guests home. The family was going to go out to dinner to celebrate their reunion. Yugi and Atem decided to stay home to do some last minute cleaning; Yugi also had to make sure that Atem dressed appropriately. After all, the way he usually dressed, his father would greatly disapprove of it. Another reason he decided to stay home was because he was still a little intimidated of seeing them alone. He thought that being next to Atem would give him some more strength to face the two guests.

"Ouch, Yugi, not so tight!" Yugi fiddled with the tie around Atem's neck. The man could perform all the dark arts known in any religion but he was useless with a tie. _(*honesty, can you see him in a tie?!_)

"Oh, stop your whining!"

"I'm not whining; I'm telling you that you're cutting off my air supply." Yugi's mind was so preoccupied that he was having a hard time tying his lover's tie, which usually he had no problem doing. Yugi wore a pair of navy blue slacks with a white dress shirt and a sky blue tie while Atem's attire consisted of black slacks, a black dress shirt and a red tie. They were the only two colors he would wear.

"Sorry …" The younger mumbled, still trying to do his task properly. Atem could sense Yugi's discomfort even without the use of their mental link. He had to do something, so he decided to try and ease the tension in the air.

"Why do we, or more specifically, I, have to wear nice cloths just because your father and sister are coming into town? Why can't I just be comfortable?" Yugi rolled his eyes.

"Because your idea of '_comfy_' is walking around looking like a Gothic stripper." Atem raised a brow. "And besides, we're going to a nice restaurant and you want to make a good impression."

"I do, do I?"

"Yes, you do."

"You honestly think your father is that critical?" Yugi shrugged.

"It's also rude to look pretty and make my sister think you're prettier than her." Atem smirked.

"You think I'm pretty?" Yugi glared and tightened the night he had finally made in the tie. Atem responded with a choking sound.

"Don't get all narcissistic on me; this is about them."Atem loosened the tie and drew Yugi into a warm embrace.

"Well, they're not here now …" This seemed to make Yugi relax. The little one leaned into the embrace. Atem's gentle hands began to massage Yugi's sensitive sides. The boy turned around in Atem's arms, who took this opportunity to kiss his lovely little light deeply. Yugi accepted the kiss and opened his mouth on reflex to show that he wanted to taste Atem in his mouth. The two of them forgot the world around the. It was unbelievable how one simple, little kiss, one innocent touch from this tan, lean man could make Yugi lose complete control of himself. Both boys moaned in pleasure and things began to heat up when all of a sudden, the downstairs door burst open and slammed just as loudly. Dark and light looked at each other when an aggravated voice spoke very loudly.

"Ugh, how can you live in such a confined area?! And it's dirty; you knew we were coming, right?!" Yugi cringed when he felt Atem's annoyance pinch at him through their mental link.

"…Daddy's home." Yugi said with a hint of dread in his voice.

Ashita Moto watched as her husband inspected the living room. The man with short, moose-slicked black hair ran his fingertip over the fireplace mantel. He made a '_tsk_' sound while shaking his head. He raised his finger so that his wife could see the dust on it.

"Ashita, you call this clean?! Didn't you do anything while I was away?!" He said in a very critical voice. The red-headed woman rolled her eyes and put her purse away.

"Nice to have you home, Dear." Either the man did not hear her or he ignored her. While the middle-aged man took a more disappointing look around the living room, the front door opened to reveal Solomon carrying armfuls of luggage.

"Thank you for offering to help us with the bags, Toshio!" The old man stated with heavy sarcasm. Behind him, a girl that looked like Yugi came through the doorway with a few bags over her arms. She had her tri-colored hair up in pigtails, with a small stray bang hanging down between her amethyst eyes.

"Yeah, Daddy; You know how bad Grandpa's back is. You could have at least offered before you began your inspection." Solomon chuckled.

"Oh, you're always looking out for me, Pumpkin." The two embraced. Solomon seemed so happy to see his one and only granddaughter after being away from her for so long.

"I missed you, Grandpa."

"I missed you too." Solomon gave the girl a kiss on the forehead. The younger man, now named Toshio, rolled his eyes. Even an outsider of the family could see that Solomon and Toshio were not very fond of each other. Why Ashita decided to come live with him after he left was beyond him. It was at that moment that Yugi came rushing down the stairs.

"Yoko!" The girl turned to the teenage boy that looked almost exactly like her. A smile instantly ran across her face.

"Yugi!" The two teenagers ran into each other's arms and hugged very tightly. The twins had missed each other very much. Both could tell that the other felt lonely after being separated for so long. After a moment, they let each other go.

"It's good to see you, Yugi!" Yugi smiled. Seeing his sister again made his heart soar.

"You too, Yoke." The girl opened her mouth to ask how her twin brother was doing when the sound of a throat clearing interrupted her. Both twins turned their heads toward the sound. Yugi's pupils dilated in anticipation when he saw his father standing there with his arms folded and a small scowl on his face

"Hey, how 'bout givin' your ol' man a hug, Sport?" Toshio said, unfolding his arms and holding them out. Yugi accepted with a smile, trying to ignore the fact that he had been called by the nickname he loathed, but failing.

"Dad, don't call me '_sport'_." Toshio shrugged and then both father and son embraced each other awkwardly.

"So, anything new happen?" Toshio asked. Yugi smiled. This was his chance to tell his father about Atem. He knew it would be better to tell him rather than have the man find out on his own. Yugi glanced at his mother, who nodded with a smile.

"Well, it's funny you should say that, Dad. I---"

"Yugi?" Said boy's eyes widened in horror. He turned toward the flight of stairs to see Atem making his way down. '_No, you idiot!_' Yugi thought to himself. He wanted to _introduce_his dark, not have the idiot barge in on them! But it was too late; before Yugi could send the '_no, you idiot_' he had thought to the other via their mental link, Atem had reached the bottom of t he stairs and stood next to the smaller. The boy's heart skipped a beat and his cheeked heated with blush. His nervousness was making itself known. He heard Yoko gasp and looked at his father. The man had an angry and defensive look on his face.

"Who the hell is this, and why is he in **MY**house?!" Toshio yelled from the top of his lungs. Atem was taken aback at being spoken to like that. He had never been yelled at by anyone, and this man was not going to start that now.

"Hey, I'll have you know that---" Yugi put his hands on his lover's upper arms, trying to prevent him from finishing that sentence. He could feel Atem's temper continue to spike the longer the two feuding men were in the presence of one another. Yugi thought he had t he situation under control until Toshio approached Atem and stood in his face.

"You're trespassing, Pal." Atem's eyes narrowed to that point where Yugi, Ashita and Solomon knew that nothing good would come out well for Toshio

"You don't even know me!" The ancient Egyptian Pharaoh yelled back. Yugi's eyes widened again when he saw a purple aura start to manifest around Atem's hand. He knew that the ancient one was doing it unconsciously, but it was still dangerous. If Yugi's father was smart, he would have backed off at that point. But of course, the black haired man had no idea that Atem was capable of attempting the impossible.

"Dad, you---"

"You better get your scrawny ass outta my house now, Pal, before I call the cops!" Glares exchanged between the two men. Yugi looked to the rest of his family, wondering why they were not doing anything to stop them. It seemed that they were just as shocked at the situation as he was.

"I _LIVE_here!" Atem yelled again. The aura ball in his hand was becoming more noticeable now. Yugi had to stop this.

"Bullshit!"

"_**STOP IT!**_" Yugi screamed at the top of his lungs. Five pairs of startled eyes fell on him.

"What did you say to me, young man?!" Yugi gulped.

"I'm sorry, Dad … but he's right; he does live here." Toshio's eyes widened; whether in shock or anger, Yugi could not tell.

"What?! Who is he?!" Ashita placed a hand on her husband's shoulder.

"Well, Dear, if you would give them a chance to speak, they'd t ell you." Yoko stepped beside her father. She wanted to know who this stranger that looked like them was too. Both of them started at Yugi, waiting for an explanation. Atem still had an annoyed look on his face, but went back to stand next to Yugi. Toshio folded his arms, the usual scowled face that Yugi thought he would have been used to by now.

"Well, Yugi?" The boy swallowed the lump in his throat and glanced at his mother and grandfather, who both gave him encouraging looks. He then looked at Atem, whose smile said 'I'm with you.'

"Stop stalling, Yugi!" The boy jumped at the harsh tone he had been given and took in a deep breath before speaking.

"Dad … Yoko … this is Atem." He gestured a hand in Atem's direction.

"Is he a relative?" Yoko asked. Atem's face flashed green for a split second. But despite that, he could understand why she would think that. Yugi fiddled with his fingers, that annoying nervous habit that drove his lover absolutely nuts when he did it.

"N-no, he's n-not a relative …"

"Then who is he?!" Toshio demanded.

"… …" Yugi looked around for help. He hated being the center of attention. It was even worse due to the fact that he was about to drop the big bomb on them when his father was in a bad mood.

"He's …" He looked at Atem one more time. Instead of the supportive smile, an annoyed glare was sent his way.

'Tell them!' Yugi jumped again at the tone; this time because it came from Atem.

"He's … a friend of mine!" Atem quickly scorned at Yugi with shock and annoyance. Yugi could feel his lover's insulted eyes burning holes into his back. He caught his mother roll her eyes from the corner of his vision.

"A friend?" Toshio asked, disbelief clear in his voice.

"Y-yeah, a friend … I met … in Egypt! He's Egyptian." At least part was not a lie. Yugi hated lying; mostly because he was horrible at it.

"So, why is this Egyptian friend here?" God, he hated it when his father put him on the spot like that. Yugi looked at his lover again, but all he received was a cold scowl. Atem stood away from his light with his arms crossed and his foot tapping, practically daring him to continue.

"Well …" How was Yugi supposed to explain Atem's presence without any help? The only rational explanation would be the truth. Just as he was about to confess everything, someone answered for him.

"Well, Toshio, he is a foreigner, and he had nowhere to go. So we took him in." Solomon quickly started. Yugi sent his grandfather a thankful look. However, Toshio did not seem pleased.

"I don't like having strangers in my house. I want him out!" Gasps and surprise filled the room. Even Yoko was surprised.

"What?!" Yugi, Atem, Ashita and Solomon yelled simultaneously. Atem stepped up again.

"You can't do that!" He yelled. He was very angry now, and his anger spiked a few levels when Toshio's response was just an ignorant shrug.

"This is my house; I can do anything I want." Atem was steaming mad now. His tan face had reddened severely from anger. He was going to lash out, but he was stopped.

"No, Toshio," everyone turned to face Solomon, who had a stern look in his eyes and his arms were crossed, "this is **MY** house; I am the ruler under this room." The younger man just scoffed.

"Yeah, but who pays for it?" The ignorant middle-aged man asked.

"I do …" Atem mumbled under his breath to Yugi. Atem's fortune and treasure from his tomb paid for the house and paid most of the bills. Yugi elbowed him, his way of telling his dark to shut up. Solomon took the floor again. Everyone knew that Toshio was trying to use his status as 'the meal provider' to intimidate the old man, but Solomon refused to let his son-in-law succeed.

"I own this house, Toshio, and I say he can stay!" Toshio walked up to his father-in-law and they stared each other down. This continued for five minutes or s. Yugi was afraid that his grandfather was going to falter, but to his surprise it w as his father that gave in.

"Fine, whatever…" The man stomped upstairs and slammed a door shut. The man always did know how to leave tension in his wake. Yoko shifted from foot to foot. She felt very awkward at the moment.

"So, dinner, anyone?" Ashita asked, hoping to fill the silence. Atem continued to look at Yugi, giving him the same scowl he had been giving for a while now. The boy hated being on the receiving end of that look and never really did think he would be. His shoulders slunk in shame.

Atem and Yugi went back into Atem's room. Ashita, Solomon and Yoko went to get ready for dinner, so that gave Yugi time to fix things in his relationship with his dark … no matter how long that would take.

---

"FRIEND?! I'M ONLY YOUR **FRIEND**?! IS THAT ALL WE ARE?!"

"But Yami---"

"Because if we are, Yugi, then having sex was a **BAD** idea!"

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry, I panicked!" Yugi bowed his head and began whining. He was acting a little childish, and frankly, Atem was getting a little pissed with him. "I looked at his angry face and I realized that I'm not ready to tell him!" Tears were streaming down his face. Atem just stood there with his ticked expression and his arms crossed before he sighed.

"I'm disappointed in you, Yugi." The boy hung his head again in shame. The absolute last thing he wanted was to have Atem disappointed in him. That, to him, was the worst feeling in the world, even worse than the shame he received from his father.

"I know …" He lifted his head and Atem saw the real tears in his light's eyes. "You're not gonna tell him, are you?" The terror in the boy's eyes stated what Yugi was feeling. He was drawn between his lover and his father. Sighing at the cute pouting, Atem caved.

"No, that's your burden." Yugi let out a sigh of relief before his dark continued. "But that doesn't mean that I'm not still pissed at you!"

"I know …" Atem turned to the side and crossed his arms, more of an unconscious defense than anything else.

"I'm not so sure that I want to share a bed with someone who's ashamed of me …" Yugi gasped.

"What? No! Yami, I'm not ashamed of you!" The ancient one looked at his light with complete seriousness in his eyes. Yugi felt that those powerful rubies were silently punishing him, and he could not take it anymore. "How can I show you that I still love you?" Atem smirked and one of his hands began making its way around to caress his light's left butt cheek. "No, not now; we're supposed to be going to dinner soon." The dark stepped closer.

"Then tonight; you do owe me, you know." Yugi sighed.

"Oh, alright …" Atem smiled and gave Yugi a kiss on the lips.

---

Later that evening, Yugi decided to have his grandfather drive Atem and him as Toshio, Ashita and Yoko rode together. The three males arrived at the restaurant first. They were a little early and their table was not yet ready for them.

"Boys, I'm going to visit the restroom; be good for just a few minutes, will you?" Yugi rolled his eyes.

"Geez, Grandpa, we're not two!" Solomon chuckled and made his way to the men's restroom. Yugi was about to sit down on the waiting booth that was provided at the front of the restaurant when he caught Atem adjusting his tie. Yugi rolled his eyes once again.

"What did I tell you about that tie?!"

"I'm sorry, but it's too tight!" Yugi got up and adjusted Atem's tie once again.

"That's because you're not used to it! Honestly, at your age you should be able to tie your own tie!"

"I love you, Yugi."

"Shut up …" Yugi had his fingers tangled with his lover's tie when Yoko entered through the tinted glass doors of the restaurant.

"Uh, Yugi …"

"I'm doing the best I can …"

"No, it's um … it's … your sister…"

"What?" Yugi turned around and his eyes widened when he saw her. "Yoko!" He quickly let go of Atem's tie, leaving the poor ancient one to try and fix it by himself. "Hey … uh … where are mom and dad?" Yoko sighed as she walked further inside.

"Where else? Arguing in the car." Yugi's smile fell at hearing that.

"Oh …" Yugi took a good look at his sister. She wore a turquoise satin Asian-style dress with the black and purple part of her hair pulled back, and her blond bangs braided around her head. How she could always fix her hair was a mystery to Yugi. They both had naturally spiky hair, much like their grandfather, but Yoko always knew how to put her hair up into different styles. "You look nice." He gave her a brotherly kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks. So, where's Grandpa?"

"Oh, he's in the bathroom. Our table's not ready yet, so we have to wait a while." Yoko smiled and nodded.

"So, what were you guys up to?" Through this whole conversation, Atem had been looking the other way, trying to tie his tie.

"Oh, you know, a little bit of this, a little bit of that." Atem said, returning to Yugi's side and still trying to defeat his toughest enemy yet, the tie. Yugi rolled his eyes and stomped on his lover's foot in order to shut him up.

"Oh for God's sake, let me do it!" Yugi yelled. Yoko watched as Yugi finished tying the red tie. She actually giggled, thinking it was a little funny.

"What's the matter? Never put on a tie before, Atem?" She asked. Being the naturally suspicious person that Atem was, he narrowed his eyes in offense.

"Actually, no; I really have no reason to wear one." Yoko, like so many others before her, felt very intimidated under that glare. Yugi noticed this and stomped on Atem's foot again to get him to stop.

"Stop that!" Yugi glared back.

'_Then be nice to her!_' He thought to his dark. Atem did not like to lose, even if it was not really a contest, but he backed down.

'_Fine_.' He turned to Yoko. "Forgive me for my lack of trust, Miss Yoko." Yoko's cheeks flared red.

"Please, just Yoko." Atem rolled his eyes and glanced at Yugi, who was trying to hold back a laugh. Many girls always were always flattered by Atem's charm. He never really notices that he does it until it was too late. Whenever this happened, Atem usually felt either frustrated or uncomfortable. At the moment, it was both.

It was at that moment that Yugi and Yoko's parents came into the restaurant. Toshio wore a full black suit and Ashita wore a cream colored cow-neck dress with a white shawl around her arms. The twins looked at each other without moving a muscle. To the untrained eye, it would look like the two were a happily married couple, but they knew better. This was the act that their parents always put on in public. However, that did not mean that they ever got used to the act. The two giggled and were nuzzling each other, but if one looked closely, one could see that there was quite a gap between their bodies from the hips down. They were also not holding hands. Solomon came back out of the restroom, still drying off his hands.

"Ah, there you are, Solomon. Nice of you to join us." Toshio ignorantly said.

"Likewise, Toshio." Toshio's gaze turned to Atem. The two glared at each other once again.

"I suppose _he_is going to join us for dinner as well, isn't he?" Atem's fist tightened. He so badly wanted to come up with a snappy come-back, but Yugi held him back.

'_Calm down; it'll be over soon_.' These mental words soothed Atem's anger. The glare in his eyes faltered and a fake smile replaced it on his face. Sensing the tension, Solomon clapped his hands once to get everyone's attention.

"Well, I believe our table is ready. Why don't we all enjoy a nice, peaceful dinner, shall we?" He followed their hostess, followed by Ashita and then Yoko. Toshio glared at Atem for a second longer before joining.

"You really think this man's opinion is important?" Atem asked. Yugi shrugged. He took Atem's hand and they began walking after the others.

"He's my dad."

"Well, I want to kill him."

"I know, but not right now."

Dinner was very uncomfortable. Toshio kept glaring at Atem, who glared back. Yugi tried to make conversation with his sister, but they had been apart for so long that they barely had anything in common anymore. Whenever it seemed that an argument was about to start up, Ashita would always change the subject. Yugi was grateful for her intuition when it came to that. And finally, at times, Atem would try to slide his foot along Yugi's leg. However the smaller would always push it away. Once the appetizers came, things seemed to calm down. Little did Yugi know that it was just the calm before the storm.

"So, how's school going, Yugi? Have you tried out for any sports?" The middle-aged man asked. Ashita rolled her eyes while Atem snorted, choking on a piece of his stuffed mushroom. Yugi kicked him again.

"Well, uh no, Dad, but I---"

"Why not?" Yugi hated that demanding tone with a hint of aggravation that his father always used on him.

"Well, I … uh …"

"He joined the Art Club instead." Atem interrupted. Yugi kicked his dark's leg, hard enough to make the silverware shake. "Ow! Stop that!" Atem tried to use his intimidating glare on Yugi. Unfortunately for the dark, Yugi was already immune to it by this point and sent back a glare of his own.

"What do you mean he's in the Art Club?" Toshio looked at his wife, who calmly ate her food as if nothing was wrong. "I thought we decided that he was going to try out for football!" Ashita ignored her husband's tone, but still answered after quickly patting her mouth with her napkin.

"Well, Dear, art makes Yugi happy." She looked toward her son and sent him a loving smile that told him she was proud of him no matter what. Yugi smiled back at his mother. "He's actually quite talented and was even chosen to have one of his works shown in the school art show." Yugi blushed and his mother just continued to smile at him, but his father snorted.

"Talented? I'll tell you who's talented," he looked at Yoko, "my baby, Yoko is talented! She made varsity softball and soccer in just sophomore year, and led her teams to the playoffs!" He bragged. Solomon's eyes lit up.

"Really? Congratulations, Pumpkin." Yoko smiled.

"Thanks, Grandpa."

"She even won Most Valuable Girls' Softball Player. You should see all the trophies my baby won!" Toshio continued. Yoko nodded.

"I talked to a few colleges, and they said that if I'm still good next year, I can get a scholarship." Both Ashita and Solomon praised her with small applause and a round of 'congratulations' while Toshio gave her a kiss on the forehead. Yugi noticed that his father was beaming with pride while he was talking about his sister.

The boy sighed. This was typical; once again, Yoko was seen as the golden child while Yugi was left out in the cold. And now she even had their mother and grandfather praising her. Their father cared more about sports than he did about art. Sensing his light's sadness, Atem gripped Yugi's hand under the table, who gratefully accepted the comfort.

'_Are you alright?_' The dark mentally asked. Yugi slightly nodded.

'_Yeah, I'll be fine_.' The boy wanted to keep his lover from worrying about him; but it just ended up causing the dark to do the exact opposite. The saddened tone was soft, but it was there. The ancient one softly caressed the smooth, pale hand in his own with his thumb.

'_You know that I love you, right?_' Yugi smiled.

'_I know; I love you too._'

---

_End of Chapter_

**Next Chapter: Yugi introduces Yoko to his friends, but things do not go as smoothly as was planned.**


	3. Relieving Stress with More Stress

_Okay, here's the next chapter of this story. I've been wanting this one up for a while now. I know I promised a sex scene, but I really did not feel like typing it at the time. But there is a small touching scene in here. So I'll make it up to y'all in Evil in the Heart once I get to it. I promise._

* * *

After dinner, Yugi helped his sister move into his own room. There was so much tension between the twins that they seemed to be strangers to each other.

"Well, this is it." Yugi said, opening the door. Yoko took a step into the small room, wrinkling her nose at the slight musky scent of her brother's room.

"It's … nice." She said. The girl seemed to be a little tense. While Yoko placed her bag on Yugi's bed and began to unpack, Yugi tried to start up a conversation.

"Y-you can go ahead and put your clothes in the drawers; I-I finished moving my clothes down to Yami's room yesterday." Yoko threw her brother a confused look, complete with raised eyebrow, at her brother's last statement.

"Who's '_Yami_'?" Yugi mentally cursed himself. He was usually pretty good at saying Atem's nickname only to him, so why did he just now slip up?

"I-I mean Atem … Atem's room." Yoko looked at Yugi. She used to be able to sense when Yugi was hiding something, but over time she must have lost that ability. Yugi just smiled at her. The girl shrugged.

"Whatever." She mumbled as she began putting her clothes away. While she did this, Yugi was trying to think of a topic to start another conversation with his estranged sister. He just could not stand the silence that seemed to hang between them. He was about to say something when Yoko made a weird sort of squealing sound. At first, Yugi thought that she had fallen or something, but when he looked closer, he saw that she was holding a small stuffed dragon. Curses! He had forgotten about that during his move to Atem's room. However, Yoko smiled when she held it up.

"I can't believe you still have Ching!" Yugi blushed. In a nervous habit, his hand found the back of his head and began scratching, even though it did not itch.

"Y-yeah, I know it's dumb …" He let his sentence float in the air and tried to avoid eye-contact with his sister. Because of this, he did not see the loving smile that he gave him. Yugi finally looked up when he heard Yoko digging around in one of her bags. He had no idea what she was looking for, but she was searching hard to find it. Finally, the girl immerged from her bag and Yugi gasped at what she held in her hand.

"I can't believe you still have Ling!" In Yoko's hand was the same dragon stuffed-animal, only in a different color.

"Yeah, I can't sleep without him." Yugi smiled and reached for his own dragon.

"I can't sleep without Ching either." Both stuffed animals were very special to the twins when they were young. Solomon has traveled all over the world in his life, and when the twins were around three-years-old, he took a trip to China and brought each of them back a Chinese Dragon stuffed animal; blue for Yugi and pink for Yoko. This had been right before they were separated. By now, the dragons were both worn and dirty. Yoko's dragon was missing an eye and the stuffing was starting to come out of the tail on Yugi's dragon. Both twins laughed. They had finally found something they still had in common. Once their laughter had died down, they hugged each other. It was one of those hugs you give to someone you think you will never see again. It was long and tight.

"I really missed you, Yoke."

"I missed you too, Yugi." The two parted and smiled at each other. Yugi looked at his clock. It was almost eleven and he needed to get to bed. If he did not have at least nine hours of sleep, he was completely useless.

"Well, I guess I better get to bed; school tomorrow and all ..."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." After saying good-night to each other, Yugi closed the door to his room and made his way down to the basement where his lover was waiting for him.

* * *

When Yugi opened the door to Atem's room, he found his lover lying on his bed, naked. He was reading some kind of book. When the door opened, he looked up and smiled.

"Yugi," Said boy quickly slammed the door closed.

"Yami, what are you doing?!"

"What else? Waiting for you." Yugi slapped his hand against his face and sighed in frustration.

"I mean why are you naked? Anyone could have opened the door!" This time it was Atem's turn to sigh. He closed his book and sat Indian-style on his bed. He then held up a finger, indicating that he was going to make a speech.

"First of all, you know that I always sleep naked no maker what; I feel confined otherwise." The little light's cheeks flashed a bright red. Atem and he had only had sex once, so Yugi was still a little uncomfortable with the subject of intimacy. The boy had insisted that they use a condom for their first time, even though Atem could not understand why. "And second of all, I always know when it's you coming down the stairs because you're the only person that does not stomp up and down them." The ancient one finished.

Yugi sighed again, burying his head in his hands as he plopped down on his lover's bed. Atem rubbed his light's leg in a soothing motion.

"What's the matter?" Yugi mumbled something with his hands covering his mouth, so Atem could barely make out what was said; but he was sure he had heard the word '_nothing_.' "Don't give me that; you don't sulk for nothing." His only response was a groan. Yugi made no move to stop Atem when the older began untying the blue tie around his light's pale neck.

"It's just strange, you know?" He suddenly spoke.

"No, I don't; why don't you tell me." Atem replied, unbuttoning the last button on Yugi's white dress shirt. He was pulling the article of clothing off of his light's shoulders when the younger began speaking.

"Yoko and I used to be so close. But now, it's like we're complete strangers." Atem had gotten Yugi's shirt off by the time his little lover had finished his sentence.

"I can imagine how painful that must be." He said before he slid Yugi's shoes off and then started working to unbuckle the belt. While the dark did this, the sadness in Yugi's eyes increased. There was no way Atem could possibly know how he felt, even through their shared link.

"How could you know? You were an only child." The Pharaoh pulled Yugi's belt out of his pants, causing it to make a whipping sound in the air.

"Well, you're twins, aren't you?" He pushed the boy down and started on the pants. Yugi still had yet to acknowledge it.

"Yeah …"

"Twins are always closer than normal siblings. When you spoke of her, you always had pride in your voice. Now, you have awkwardness. So that is all I need to sympathize with you." By this time, Atem had gotten Yugi's legs out of his pants. He looked to see Yugi's gaze still out in space. His main idea was to continue to talk while he took the last piece of clothing, Yugi's underwear, off of him. "I understand that you were close, and that your bond with her has been damaged. If that were to happen to us, I know I would be devastated."

"Yeah …" The former Pharaoh quickly slid the boy's underwear off of him and he was left with a very naked Yugi in front of him.

"Besides, you still have tomorrow to get to know one another. Didn't your father manage to have you guys in the same classes?" Yugi smiled in an awkward way. Oh yes, Boys' Team Sports class was going to be quite interesting if Yoko was to be in it. Of course, the school would probably just assign her to the Girls' Team Sports class that was held at the same time.

"I guess you're right." Atem lied down and sucked on the sensitive spot on Yugi's neck.

"I can make you feel better, you know …" His right hand moved up and down the boy's upper thigh. Thinking this was a little weird, Yugi looked down. His beautiful eyes widened when he finally realized that he was completely naked! In shock, he sat up and had a good look at himself.

"What the …? How did you …? … Why?!" Atem casually shrugged.

"I had to get you out of your clothes somehow." Yugi suddenly rushed to cover himself with a blanket, but Atem quickly threw it to the floor and climbed on top of his light.

"Yami, what are you doing?!"

"Taking advantage of the situation, of course." The dark one admitted with no remorse. Yugi scoffed in disbelief, but before he could speak Atem claimed his lips in a deep kiss.

'_Play with me, Yugi_.' The older telepathically said. Yugi opened his mouth to vocally respond, but Atem slid his tongue into that delicious mouth that he loved so much.

'_But … you said yourself …_' Atem ground their hips together to make nice, hot friction that he knew Yugi could not resist. '_I … I have school tomorrow …_' The ancient one's hands moved up and down Yugi's sides. This was usually a good way to make Yugi submit to Atem's will.

'_It's only 9 o'clock. I'm sure you'll still get plenty of sleep._' Atem's ministrations distracted Yugi from reality for a moment or so. The way Atem was massaging his sides was making Yugi lose his cool very, very fast.

"I …"

"Shh … Let me make you feel better ..." A bite to the soft, white neck made Yugi forget why he was protesting in the first place. He wrapped his pale arms around the man he loved and let him do whatever it was that left them both in blissful states.

Atem spread Yugi's legs and entered the boy's smaller body as deeply as he could. Yugi's musical voice immediately sounded. Luckily Atem had sound-proofed the room before they started. Their actions continued well into the night, ending only when Yugi had absolutely no more energy to keep his eyes open.

* * *

The next morning, Yugi took an hour long shower just to get the smell of sex off of him. He did not want to take any chances of having his father get suspicious of something going on between Atem and him. Atem had his own bathroom in the basement next to his room so that he did not have to climb two flights of stairs if he really had an emergency.

Yugi emerged from the bathroom after his shower, finally feeling clean, and went to get his uniform out of the closet. He took a look at Atem, who was still asleep, lying on his stomach, face buried in his pillow, and snoring away. Yugi smiled and shook his head. '_Just remember that you love him._' He told himself. He turned to get ready for his day.

Unbeknownst to him, ruby eyes opened and turned to watch as the boy began to dress. Atem licked his lips when he saw Yugi's shoulder blades and back muscles move as he applied his shirt. He then watched as the towel around the boy's waist dropped and revealed his nice, round bottom. Atem had to look away so that he did not get too excited. But he looked again. Yugi had already put his boxers on and was now applying his pants.

"Hey, there's a reason why I have the '_no pants_' rule in my room!" Yugi emitted a squeaked and jumped. Atem laughed when he saw the shock on his light's face.

"Geez, Yami! I thought you were asleep!" Atem sat up and stretched, trying to show Yugi as much as he could. But his plan backfired when Yugi turned to the dresser and began to brush his hair.

"I was, but you have got to be the loudest person to ever get ready in the morning." Once Yugi was finished with his hair, he grabbed his bag and went over to give Atem a kiss good-bye. But Atem wrapped his arms around Yugi's neck to deepen the kiss. Yugi knew there was no point in fighting, so he just let Atem dominate the kiss until he was finished. Once he was, the former Pharaoh looked at his light was a satisfied smile on his face.

"Have a good day, my love." Yugi sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Go back to sleep. I'll see you later." After that, Yugi went upstairs.

* * *

The twins made it to the school yard in once piece. Yugi was lucky to get away from the house as soon as his parents woke up. Grandpa was already awake and had breakfast on the table. Yoko was eating when Yugi came to the dining room. Her hair was up in her usual pigtails.

Yugi had to admit that seeing Yoko in the blue and pink school uniform, much less a skirt, was a little weird for him. And it seemed that Yoko was none too thrilled to have to wear the outfit. His sister had always been a tomboy, at least as long as he could remember.

"So, why don't we go get your schedule?" Yoko smiled and nodded to her brother's suggestion. They walked into the building, side by side.

"Hey, Yug'! The twins turned to see Joey, Tristan and Téa running toward them. Yoko felt a little intimidated and hid behind her brother. He was just a centimeter taller than her, even though she was two minutes older.

"Yugi, who are they?" Yugi smiled.

"My friends. Hey, guys!" He waved. Joey reached the twins first and put Yugi in a head lock, followed by a noogie.

"Dere's my li'l bud! C'mere!"

"Ah, Joey!" The other two finally caught up to their blonde friend.

"Joey, let him go before you cause him brain damage!" Téa said. Yugi took in a big breath after Joey finally let him go.

"It's good to see you too, guys."

"Hey, who's the chick?" Joey mindlessly asked. Yoko's jaw immediately fell. Her fists clenched. He had just pushed one of her biggest pet peeves.

"'_Chick_'?! You did **NOT** just call me a chick!" She yelled. Joey held up his hands in surrender and backed away slowly. Tristan and Téa looked pretty intimidated themselves.

"Whoa, whoa, chill out; it was just a joke." Yugi could tell that Yoko wanted to make a bigger deal out of the situation, but he sent her a look that he used to use that usually told her to keep her temper under control. She nodded slightly and took in a deep breath.

"Okay, let's all take a breath." This encounter had happened so fast that it had taken Yugi by surprise. Yugi took Yoko's hand to try and calm her down. When they were younger, contact with one another always helped the other get their thoughts together. When their parents were going through the separation process, they took to hugging each other. The tri-colored girl stood next to her brother as he began to speak.

"Guys, this is my sister, Yoko." Joey smiled.

"Yeah, kinda saw dat comin'." Yoko glared at him. She sent Yugi a look that said 'I don't like him'.

"Yoko, this is my best friend, Joey." He emphasized the words best friend. Trying to be more of a gentleman, Joey bowed.

"Nice to meet ya, m'lady." Yoko rolled her eyes while Yugi laughed.

"And these are my friends Tristan and his girlfriend, Téa." Téa held her hand out and Yoko shook it.

"Nice to meet you, Yoko." Yoko smiled an awkward smile.

"You too."

_BRRRIIINNNG!_

"Well, there goes the bell. We better get to homeroom." Tristan said.

"Uh, will you guys tell Ms. Frey that I'm in the office, helping Yoko with her schedule?" Joey gave him a thumbs-up.

"You got it, pal." Yugi returned the gesture and escorted his sister to the main office.

"Yugi, I don't like him."

"Oh, come on, Yoke. Give him a chance. You just have to get used to Joey. That's just how he comes across." There was a moment of silence as they walked down the hall.

"How long have you known them?" Yugi thought for a second.

"I've known Joey and Tristan for about two years and Téa for about four." Yoko did not like to pry into others' lives, but this was her twin brother. She twirled a lock of her golden bangs around her finger. This was a habit she did when she wanted to say something, but did not know if it was appropriate or not. Everyone knew that, and Yugi did too.

"What?" He asked.

"If you've known Téa for such a long time, how come she's not your girlfriend?" Yugi's eyes widened and his cheeks turned red.

"Um …"

* * *

_To Be Continued …_


End file.
